


The question

by Marie21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie21/pseuds/Marie21
Summary: Alec thinks Magnus has asked a question that he woud love to say yes to but did Magnus really say that. Are the two of them ready to move in together. Emotions will spil out.Sounds a lot more serious than the actual story.





	1. The question

You know this would be a lot easier when we lived together : Magnus said in between kisses. Alec had just received a call from Isabelle that due some demon attacks they had a given curfew to be in and he needed to come to the institute. 

Yes. Yes. Yes. Alec said between kissing Magnus with passion. I thought you would never ask. 

Ask what darling ? 

Oh shit Alec thought he didn't ask. He just heard what he had wanted to hear for weeks now. 

Nothing. : he answered. Alexander ? What did you think I asked ? I- euhm. You can tell me Alexander. I thought you-you h-had asked me to move in with with you. Magnus heart skipped a beat and his breathing hitched. 

Do you want to move in with me ? To live with me ? Yes. I really do. I want that too Alexander. I was afraid to ask because nobody has ever wanted to live with me. Sure I have lived with some people but never really like a normal couple or sometimes not even as a couple at all. Nobody wanted to experience really living together with me. 

How is that possible. There is nothing I want more. I want to wake up with you every day and go to bed with you every night. I want to have breakfast with you and lunch and dinner. To come home here after a mission and come home to you. To spend every spare minute I have with you. The man I love so much that it hurts.  
Magnus could have started crying well he did a little. 

Ooh, Alexander. You’re so wonderful. I love you so much. I would love to spend all my time with you too. You can’t understand how happy I am right now. If it were up to me you could move in right now. He said that last sentence with a huge smile on his face and a little chuckle. 

I-I can. Well not my stuff , we will have to do that tomorrow but I can text Izzy and tell her I am staying here. Forever. The last bit was more of a whisper but Magnus still heard it and leaned in the kiss his beautiful shadowhunter. I would love that.


	2. Winky face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle sends him a text and Alec tries to be seductive with Magnus after dinner. Well as seductive as Alec can be.

He texted Izzy. She replied with a text that made Alec blush. 

Isabelle : Alright big bro. Have fun. ;-)

He hadn’t told her he would move in with Magnus yet. For one he didn’t want to do that in a text message but he also didn’t want to deal with her reaction. He knew she would be over excited. 

Magnus was trying to make dinner in the main time but he was clearly having a struggle. 

He wasn’t used to cooking. Not that he couldn’t cook but he always let his food magically appear. It was just for him anyway but now he had someone to cook for. He smiled at the thought. He was going to have to get used to this and he certainly didn’t have a problem with that. 

He was trying to make a simple pasta with shrimp, lemon and garlic.

Alec walked over to Magnus and started helping him. 

I can do that perfectly on my own Alexander. I know but I like helping you and we could cook together. I like the sound of that. 

They finished cooking and already made a deal that both had days were they would cook and that whenever they could they would do it together. 

They sat down and ate there dinner. They talked a little but mostly sat in a comfortable silence. 

Alec felt a little daring. Maybe it was because of the glass of wine he had. You know my sister texted me to have fun with a winky face earlier. Not that I’am not having fun right know but any other ideas that may be applied to the winky face. 

Hmmm I think I can figure out something. Magnus stood up and walked over to Alec. He sat down in his lap. Is this worth a winky face : he said with a seductive smile. Alec was already getting effected just by feeling the weight of Magnus’ body on him. He decided he would try to be as coy and seductive as he could be. You know a little closer would be better. Your lips on mine would make it absolutely perfect. 

Magnus breath hitched and he leaned in moving further into Alec’s lap. This boy would be the absolute death of him. 

They started kissing slowly but it turned into a passionate make-out session in no time.   
Magnus grinded down and felt Alec’s already very hard erection. They both let out a moan. Lets move this to the bedroom. Alec nodded. Magnus started getting up but Alec grabbed him and stopped him from moving further. We’re not going to get to the bed-. He sentence was cought of when Alec suddenly moved him further into his lap, put his legs around him and stood up carrying Magnus to his-their bedroom. Magnus could feel himself getting harder solely because of that action. He grinded on Alec as much as he could while being carried. Alec stopped half of the way and slammed him onto the wall, kissing him furiously. Lips, tongs and theet colliding. You know wall sex would be awesome but maybe next time. It’s quit tiering and I want to keep my energy. I want to do so many things to you tonight. Make you feel so good. Alec moaned at his words. He started walking into the bedroom slamming the door shut with his foot. Next time I’ll fuck you into that wall so hard you can’t remember your own name. Magnus gasped. Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make this a frequent upload. Some chapters will be rated m like the next one. I will also write some more romantic scenes and just how they do tings while living together. Hope you'll enjoy it.


End file.
